goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons
Weapon Stats In 21990 Mods where it's listing the weapon types. The Watch Magnet Attracts clip size and time between shots are letters instead of numbers. "Clip Size 000A" and "Time FF" What do I do?Scorpion123 08:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :They're in hex, there's a hex to decimal converter included in the editor, Tools -> Data Converter. I should double check mine to make sure I didn't make any mistakes with that. Anyway, the clip size is 10 and the time is 256 (Cycles, I guess). Dragonsbrethren 08:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Blah. I rather do numbers rather than hex. Although I do both when hacking codes using GameShark. :P Scorpion123 09:30, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've been thinking that we might want to remove most of the fields from the infoboxes until we know exactly what they do. It would be better to have limited stats than inaccurate and/or confusing stats, this wiki isn't just for experts after all. Dragonsbrethren 04:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Detonator Detonator and Remote Mine are the same. I tried editing both, but they turn out the same for some odd reason. Also, the detonator is actually a gadget. Not really a weapon. Scorpion123 09:54, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I purposely had them link to the same page as they're one in the same, you'll never pick up a remote mine without getting a detonator. The detonator falls in with the weapons which is why I listed it there, it also lets both sections be divided into even columns. Dragonsbrethren 14:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I restored your remote mine article and added a detonator section, Detonator now links to that section. Dragonsbrethren 15:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I was thinking of having two separate gadget areas. One for used in the game and another for unused in the game. How does that sound? Scorpion123 21:36, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't really see a need, there's a separate category for the unused ones. Dragonsbrethren 03:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Alright. Scorpion123 04:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Incorrect Stats Also, I go by the stats in 21990 Mods via Setup Editor, so I assume they are correct. Unless they are incorrect? Scorpion123 04:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :The stats are correct but keep these things in mind: #Clip Size, Time Between Shots, and Objects Shoot Through fields are in hex; you should convert them to decimal. #This one is my fault but I'm leaning away from including "Objects" in the penetration field, only because I don't think it has anything to do with how many objects it can penetrate (A quick test with the RC-P90 showed it could penetrate bulletproof glass, a door, and a box to leave a bullet hole on a wall in Facility, if the field number of objects it shouldn't have made it past the box). #Quite a few of your ammo types have been listed incorrectly, for example remote mines' ammo type is remote mines, and lasers don't use ammo. Dragonsbrethren 21:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC)